Remnants Of Meteor : Shadow KITA!
by TheDevil Maric
Summary: Kamen Rider.. Kamen Rider.. What's that mean? Why is Sakuta Nitou in this situation? Why did Meteor pick him? Why? Why? Why? The Remnants of Light will tell..
1. Shooting Star's Arrival : Begin Meteor!

**Ucm : Hey Everybody!**

 **Rat : YO! YO! YO!**

 **Ucm : It's time for a new series!**

* * *

 **Shooting Star! ( By Everset ) - Series Opening**

 _ **HEY! YOU! GOT TO CLEAR THE MISSION!**_

 **Meteor jumped and kicked a Zodiart back, he fell to the ground and he punched another. Flashes flying all around, he backflipped.**

 _ **COMIN'! COMIN'! COMIN'! 1 ON 1 SESSION!**_

 **Meteor turned to see more Zodiart coming out from the corners, he flicked his hand and charged toward them, punching them into mist. He then elbowed the last one and it flew back, turning into dark mist and fading.**

 _ **LET ME SHOW YOU SOMETHIN', IT'S MY PERFECTION!**_

 **Meteor landed on the ground and looked toward the screen, throwing a Astro Switch, soon it glew bright and everything shattered.**

 _ **3 - 2 - 1..**_

 **Meteor dehenshined to Sakuta and looked around, then ran through the town.**

 _ **MAKE YOU BURN...!**_

 **Sakuta turned into Meteor and flew through the air in the energy ball, the energy field breaking.**

 _ **( Instrumental )**_

 **Ryu looked around, he then picked up the Rocket Astro Switch. Sakuta holding the Meteor Switch close. Fourze and Meteor charged again a million Kaijin.**

 _ **Mureta YATSUra nanka ni..**_

 **Sakuta stood up and went with Yang Rose into a store, they both buying matching keychains, smiling bright.**

 _ **Tatakau shikaku wa nai~!**_

 **Sakuta looks up, the screen turning to the sky, then lowering down to Meteor fighting the Gemini Zodiart.**

 _ **Honki de kanaetakerya..**_

 **Ryu was pulled into a room by Ruby Rose, both were looking for a photo, which Ryu didn't notice, but threwn back and it was caught by Blake.**

 _ **Jibun hitori de idomya ii~!**_

 **Ryu looked around and took a run, after passing an ally, it was Fourze using his Drill Leg to slash through his enemies.**

 _ **Comin'! Comin'! Sou sono toki aoi inseki ga chijou ni orite!  
Beat-Beatin'! Jibun nomi shinjirareru no wa!**_

 **Fourze and Meteor were punching through Zodiart while the Sagattarius Zodiart watched from above. Fourze charged and kicked into a creature and caused a large explosion, while Meteor was causing more by punching through them.**

 _ **Comin'! Comin'! Sou ano toki, hatasu to chikatta yakusoku no tame..**_

 **Fourze and Meteor rolled under the Leo Zodiart's blast, charging and dodging another, both jumping up and kicking through it.**

 _ **Shudan erabanai..  
SO I'M JUST READY!**_

 **Meteor turned to see the light summon a woman in white clothing, which he was ready to fight if he had to. Fourze turned on the Rocket Module and flew up.**

 _ **MOERO SHOOTING STAR!  
Massugu ni BUREnai kidou egaki~!  
There's No Choice, YOU JUST DO IT!**_

 **Fourze was in the air, flying through as he looked to see an airship where Ruby, Yang, Blake, Jaun, and the others of Team RWBY were waving.**

 _ **Tobe, SHOOTING THE TARGET!  
Sono kobushi de sadame kimete yare ze~!  
THERE'S NO CHOICE, YOU JUST DO IT!**_

 **Sakuta activated the Meteor Driver and gained in his energy orb and flew through the air. The Energy Orb landed and knocked some Kaijin back, he turned toward them and charged.**

 _ **SHOOTING STAR~!  
Sono saki ni sdame tsukame tore.. YEH..!**_

 **Meteor put a thumb at the other side of his head, then charged toward the Orion Zodiart, jumping over him and punching him back.**

* * *

I was sitting down, drinking a can of Fruit Punch with my friend, Ryu Takabi, "Oi! Sakuta.. When are we gonna go to the convention?" he questioned, "You can go.. I'm going to find out what's going on.." I said, "Woah woah woah.. If I'm going, you're going! So let's go!" Ryu pulled me out.

"Oi! Chatto! Nani shiteru~"

"Da~ma~re!"

I pulled my arm out of his hand, then we looked to see a portal open in front of us. "Eh?" Ryu said, I obviously knew something was happening, so I ran in.

"Oi! Sakuta! Matte!" Ryu ran in too..

* * *

 _That's when my new life started.. The one I always wanted.._

* * *

Ryu and I landed on a white plain, we looked around, until we saw a man in white clothing with goggles, one part of the glasses said 'God' in Kanji symbol. "The Kami-sama from.." Ryu stood up, "Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters Returns.." I stood up too.

"Correct.." He said..

"Why are we here though?"

"Don't we have to die first?"

"This is only part one of your trip." Kami-san pressed his calculator and the Meteor Driver appeared on my waist, while the Fourze Driver appeared on Ryu's. He sighed before pressing another button.

"Good luck!"

"Wait.. Part one?! What do you~ WOAH!"

We were brought into one of the portals that the Cosmic States can make.

* * *

We landed again on the ground, except this time in a city, we looked around to see dust fly all around. I stood and kicked Ryu to wake him up, "New World KITAAAAAA!" he shouted once he stood, the people walking by weirded out and taking their kids a different path.

"Heh.. Still a freak."

"Oi!"

We were stopped when we heard a siren go off, a few police cars running toward a skyscraper. "Ikuyo, Ryu." I said, Ryu nodded and we ran toward the tall building. "Should we test Kami-sama's power?" He asked, "If Kami-chan made it.. Then it should be real." I said, if we saw someone from Go-Busters, we know something from Fourze could happen.

"Matte!" I grabbed Ryu's shoulder, "Fourze is a tough to handle system.. I'll go first so that you can warm up." I just lied so I could go first. I placed the Meteor Driver on my waist and pushed the lever,

 **\- METEOR, READY? -**

It started a disco sound, so I couldn't help but tap my foot. " **Henshin!** " I said before I activated the belt and the ball module in the buckle began to spun. I gained an energy orb shield and flew through the air, smacking the criminal in his tracks before being landed in the armor of Meteor.

This suit I will always know.. Most of the armor was black, with gold rings on the ankles and wrists, while the chestplate had a blue wrapping like a comet's tail, the black armor also having crystals to seem like Ice Particles, while the helmet had a blue Meteor on it on top of the black body and silver faceplate. Under the blue was glowing purple eyes. The fingers having a remote glove patterned silver armor on it. On the left wrist on top of the rings was the Planet Brace, I could use the power of Mars-Jupiter.

" **Kimi wa unmei wa.. Ore da kimeru..** ( **The fate of a bastard like yours.. Is mine to decide..** )" I said, putting my left thumb at the other side of my face like the Go-Busters. I then charged and punched into one of the criminals, " **Watcha!** " I punched into the face of another and he spit out blood. I turned and chopped the neck of another and backflipped, I then noticed the gang leader ran to an airship.

' _ **RWBY.. So we appeared to the first episode.. Before Ruby went to the new School..**_ ' I thought about it, I realized Ryu noticed it too, I had nothing to worry about. Then said person ran up, ' _ **Ruby.. I'm gonna pretend I**_ **didn't** _ **know her from a Anime all about her.**_ ' I thought to myself, " **What are you doing here? It's dangerous!** " I said, "Well obviously! I could ask you the same thing!" she said back.

" **Just don't get in my way..** " I said as I activated the Meteor Memory.

 **= METEOR ON, READY?! =**

I spun the ball module again and jumped, while Ruby pulled out her Custom Battle Death weapon and fired at the ship, I then kicked into the ship and caused an explosion. "Who are you?" He questioned, " **Kamen Rider.. Meteor.** " I said before jumping off the ship and it exploded. I deactivated the Meteor Driver and looked toward Ruby, "So.. I'm Ruby.. You are?" she asked, "Sakuta Nitou." I introduced myself, "That's my friend, Takabi Ryu." I pointed toward Ryu and he came out.

* * *

 _Thus the adventure began.._

 ** _Hope you enjoyed Episode 1 of Remnants of Meteor!_**


	2. A Giant Step : Welcome to Beacon!

**Khd : Woah woah woah.. What's with the sudden stop in the first chapter?**

 **Ucm : RWBY Episodes are short, remember?**

 **Rat : Yeah.. That's actually true..**

 **Khd : I wish I got to see the "** Are you robbing me? **" scene.**

* * *

 **Shooting Star! ( By Everset ) - Series Opening**

 _ **HEY! YOU! GOT TO CLEAR THE MISSION!**_

 **Meteor jumped and kicked a Zodiart back, he fell to the ground and he punched another. Flashes flying all around, he backflipped.**

 _ **COMIN'! COMIN'! COMIN'! 1 ON 1 SESSION!**_

 **Meteor turned to see more Zodiart coming out from the corners, he flicked his hand and charged toward them, punching them into mist. He then elbowed the last one and it flew back, turning into dark mist and fading.**

 _ **LET ME SHOW YOU SOMETHIN', IT'S MY PERFECTION!**_

 **Meteor landed on the ground and looked toward the screen, throwing a Astro Switch, soon it glew bright and everything shattered.**

 _ **3 - 2 - 1..**_

 **Meteor dehenshined to Sakuta and looked around, then ran through the town.**

 _ **MAKE YOU BURN...!**_

 **Sakuta turned into Meteor and flew through the air in the energy ball, the energy field breaking.**

 _ **( Instrumental )**_

 **Ryu looked around, he then picked up the Rocket Astro Switch. Sakuta holding the Meteor Switch close. Fourze and Meteor charged again a million Kaijin.**

 _ **Mureta YATSUra nanka ni..**_

 **Sakuta stood up and went with Yang Rose into a store, they both buying matching keychains, smiling bright.**

 _ **Tatakau shikaku wa nai~!**_

 **Sakuta looks up, the screen turning to the sky, then lowering down to Meteor fighting the Gemini Zodiart.**

 _ **Honki de kanaetakerya..**_

 **Ryu was pulled into a room by Ruby Rose, both were looking for a photo, which Ryu didn't notice, but threwn back and it was caught by Blake.**

 _ **Jibun hitori de idomya ii~!**_

 **Ryu looked around and took a run, after passing an ally, it was Fourze using his Drill Leg to slash through his enemies.**

 _ **Comin'! Comin'! Sou sono toki aoi inseki ga chijou ni orite!  
Beat-Beatin'! Jibun nomi shinjirareru no wa!**_

 **Fourze and Meteor were punching through Zodiart while the Sagattarius Zodiart watched from above. Fourze charged and kicked into a creature and caused a large explosion, while Meteor was causing more by punching through them.**

 _ **Comin'! Comin'! Sou ano toki, hatasu to chikatta yakusoku no tame..**_

 **Fourze and Meteor rolled under the Leo Zodiart's blast, charging and dodging another, both jumping up and kicking through it.**

 _ **Shudan erabanai..  
SO I'M JUST READY!**_

 **Meteor turned to see the light summon a woman in white clothing, which he was ready to fight if he had to. Fourze turned on the Rocket Module and flew up.**

 _ **MOERO SHOOTING STAR!  
Massugu ni BUREnai kidou egaki~!  
There's No Choice, YOU JUST DO IT!**_

 **Fourze was in the air, flying through as he looked to see an airship where Ruby, Yang, Blake, Jaun, and the others of Team RWBY were waving.**

 _ **Tobe, SHOOTING THE TARGET!  
Sono kobushi de sadame kimete yare ze~!  
THERE'S NO CHOICE, YOU JUST DO IT!**_

 **Sakuta activated the Meteor Driver and gained in his energy orb and flew through the air. The Energy Orb landed and knocked some Kaijin back, he turned toward them and charged.**

 _ **SHOOTING STAR~!  
Sono saki ni sadame tsukame tore.. YEH..!**_

 **Meteor put a thumb at the other side of his head, then charged toward the Orion Zodiart, jumping over him and punching him back.**

* * *

 _Previously on Remnants of Meteor!_

 _Teens Sakuta Nitou and Takabi Ryu are sent from their homeland to the land of RWBY. Soon they meet the Kami-chan from Go-Busters and were given a Meteor and Fourze Driver. But without response, were sent on another rough travel._

 _Having another world seen, Sakuta and Ryu find themselves a purpose there and begin to make it more visible. Sakuta became Meteor and fought the White Fang gang before Ruby showed up and aided Meteor in destroying the White Fang Airship. Now they are in a visit by the Principal of Beacon Academy._

* * *

I was leaning against the wall, watching as the man asked Ruby questions. I was bored, so I looked at my watch, luckily the timespan was the same. "1:00am." I wasn't tired somehow, I just walked back and forth while Ruby finished your questions, until..

"Your eyes are silver.."

I heard those words.. They were.. Familiar..

"So?"

Oh no.. It's coming.. Oh no.. Jaune.. Not Jaune.. NO JAUNE! I shook my head, I doubt I'll meet Jaune.. It's Ruby who meets him, not me.. Right? I shook my head and caught a water bottle from Ryu. "I could see ya getting nervous." He said, "You have super senses, don't ya?

"Better than Spiderman."

"Of course not."

Ryu facepalmed while I scoffed, then I looked to the woman with the blond hair, "Well.. For causing great destruction and saving some citizens.." the woman sighed, "You should go home.. With a pat on the back." I looked over, "..and a slap on the wrist." she slapped my hand too. "Hey! I wasn't part of that!" I held my wrist and it felt somewhat sore.

"Heh.. I've never seen such a fierce tool like that before." The man pointed to the Meteor Driver in my hand.

"Oh.. This? It's a Meteor Driver. A belt produced in a different world.. How I got it I don't know.. But how I got here is all I care about." I said, "Got here?" the man asked.

"You see.. We're from a different world." I explained, "Explains the names." Ruby said.

"Back to you, how did you learn to use that weapon?"

"Signal Academy!" Ruby was excited to explain, "First I was like ~ Ouch! OW! OOH! But now I'm like ~ WITCHA! SEIYA! POW! POW!" she made karate moves that weren't even accurate, she seemed more like she was doing the robot.

"We can see." The woman said sarcastically.

"How would you like to go to Beacon?" The man said.

' _Beacon? Things didn't play out like this.. She wasn't supposed to be asked that until she said the two more years thing.. This is better I guess.. and Faster._ ' I thought.

* * *

"So tell me what your world's like!" Ruby asked, "Well.. Weapons aren't needed.. Much." I explained, "Also, there's good food." I said, "Like Pumpkin Pie.." before I could finish, Ruby opened her jaw in awe.

"PUMPKIN?! IT MUST BE HEAVEN WHERE YOU COME FROM!"

"Yeah.. Call it a Utopia." I said sarcastically. I looked around the ship, trying to find something interesting to do. Until I noticed a yellow haired girl with purple eyes. "Ruby!" She said, hugging the young girl tight, I was confused, Ryu smiling to see friendship.

I then noticed someone barfing in the corner. "Oh my.." I backed up, then started running to the other side of the hug. "So.. You are?" I said that, trying to forget I ever saw something so nasty. "I'm Yang.." The blonde girl said, "My sister!" Ruby was happy, "Oh my little sister got into Beacon!" Yang was so excited.

"So.. Yang and Ruby.. Makes a little bit of sense." I sighed as I walked up, then bumped into someone, catching a red and black bottle of mist. "Hey! Watch where your going!" She shouted.

"Your too loud."

"Well your too clumbsy!"

I scoffed as Ruby walked up, "Hey! He didn't see you there so you can't be angry, you should watch where your going!" she said, I looked a bit and the white haired girl growled.

"Do you know who I am?"

"Am I supposed to?"

"You don't know me?!" She was shocked, "I am Weiss Schnee, heiress to the~"

"Don't say it." I said, soon noticing some Dust got out and went into Ruby's nose. I jumped immediately as she sneezed an explosion.

* * *

"Life.." I said as I landed, turning to see Weiss fall back on the ground, Ruby rubbing her nose while Yang let her guard go when she saw it was over.

"Dang."

"DARN IT! THIS IS THE KINDS OF THINGS I SPEAK OF!" Weiss shouted at the top of her voice, she then sighed, "Look.. This school is for mature people.. This is fighting monsters.. Not pillows." she said.

"But your short."

"GRRR..!"

"Alright then! Let's find some people to socialize with!" Yang grabbed my hand and pulled me to the ceremony for beginners. Ryu then followed, to get out of the Ruby v. Weiss situation.

* * *

 **Emerald Forest**

We were all standing on stones, Jaune was shaking a bit, I looked to where we were headed and smirked.

Instead of armor like everyone else, I wore the black vest that Gotou had in OOO, black jeans, and a grey T-Shirt under and some gloves. I looked to the forest, I could tell Grimm creatures were in there.

"You will all be launched into the forest and will have to figure your own ways to land. First person you have eye contact with is your partner."

"Excuse me sir~"

"First you will have to destroy all Grimm in your path, or you will die."

"Sir, I have a~"

"Any questions?"

"I have a~"

"Alright then! Let's get started!"

Everyone was launched one at a time, luckily I was first. I flew through the air, at landing I rolled along the ground, looking around I saw tons of Grimm. "Damn it." I facepalmed, but began to fight them. I then noticed Ryu crashed into a tree and he looked to see me fighting. "Oh, Sakuta! Can you help me?!" He asked, "Fine." I jumped up to get him down by kicking the branch, he landed on top of a Grimm and I could hear him flip a switch on the Fourze Driver.

"That son of a.."

 **-= 3.. 2.. 1.. =-**

" **Henshin!** " Ryu pushed the lever and the light from the transformation sequence blasted all the Grimm back. I watched as Fourze fought, I had to admit, Ryu had skills.. Some. " **Ya-HOO!** " Fourze was using Switches 1-9, somehow I could tell he couldn't use the rest.

 **-= ROCKET ON! =-  
-= DRILL ON! =-**

" **Alright then! TIME TO FINISH YOU ALL!** " Fourze pushed in the lever and kicked toward the creatures.

 **-+ ROCKET + DRILL : LIMIT BREAK! +-**

" **Rocket Drill RIDER KICK!** " Fourze kicked into the creatures then the Fourze Driver sparked a bit and began to flash, the Fourze armor releasing smoke and Ryu fell out of the suit. I could see from the distance coming Ruby and Weiss, who widened their eyes seeing Fourze dehenshin.

I then looked to see a Roman like tower, "Ikuzo." I walked over to it and smirked, this was gonna be easy.

* * *

I looked at the multiple Chess Pieces, "Take one and go." I said to the others, we all grabbed one and put them in our pockets. "Alright.. Time to get out of here." Ryu said as he placed the Fourze Driver on his waist. I then looked around, hearing footsteps.

"Jump!" I warned everyone and we all did, the ground collapsed, but it didn't seem damaged.. Much. I then looked toward the Grimm creature and placed the Meteor Driver on my waist, then rolled along the ground to dodge another attack. I ran from the place where the Chess Pieces were. I may have been competitive, but I don't cheat. "Damn it.. I can't Henshin until I know for sure everyone's here and no one's being attacked by some other Grimm.." I sighed, "I'll find the others! You take care of this one!" Ryu ran off, I then nodded.

 **-= METEOR, READY?! =-**

" **Henshin!** " I pressed the switch on the belt and transformed into Meteor, Ruby and Weiss seeing.

* * *

 **(Jaune POV)**

I was running for my life! This is not what I was ready for, I think.. I had to get out of there, I rolled along the ground. Then I looked and saw.. Ruby?! Weiss.. Who's that? I looked closely, it was Sakuta?!

* * *

 **(Sakuta's POV)**

I became Meteor and jumped up, kicking the creature back, " **WACHAA!** " I landed and then charged toward it, " **Kyateya!** " I landed on the ground after another kick. Then I pressed a button on the Planet Brace,

 **-= SATURN! =-**

I then pushed the finger scan button.

 **-+ Ok : SATURN! +-**

My fist was surrounded by an energy orb looking like Saturn, I blasted Rings at the Grimm each punch I made. " **KYA SEIYA!** " I jumped and stabbed through the creature and landed, the Saturn Module disappearing. I then dehenshined and looked to see Jaune passed out, probably fainted from seeing Meteor.

* * *

 **Ucm : Enjoy!  
Khd : YEP!  
**

 **Rat : ALRIGHT THEN!  
Dhe : TAKE THIS~!**

 **\- Two Cars with Ucm on top of the Den-O looking one, with Dhe on the Tridoron modeled car, both wearing spartan armor, the cars rammed into each other, explosion. Now the four are in the hospital with casts. -**

 **Khd : Oohh..**


	3. A Giant Step : Just The Beginning

**Khd : YOU TOUCHED MY CHIPS!**

 **Dem : TIME FOR SOME REMNANTS OF METEOR!**

 **Rat : You touched my~**

 **Khd : BOOM! IT'S TIME!**

* * *

 **Shooting Star! ( By Everset ) - Series Opening**

 _ **HEY! YOU! GOT TO CLEAR THE MISSION!**_

 **Meteor jumped and kicked a Zodiart back, he fell to the ground and he punched another. Flashes flying all around, he backflipped.**

 _ **COMIN'! COMIN'! COMIN'! 1 ON 1 SESSION!**_

 **Meteor turned to see more Zodiart coming out from the corners, he flicked his hand and charged toward them, punching them into mist. He then elbowed the last one and it flew back, turning into dark mist and fading.**

 _ **LET ME SHOW YOU SOMETHIN', IT'S MY PERFECTION!**_

 **Meteor landed on the ground and looked toward the screen, throwing a Astro Switch, soon it glew bright and everything shattered.**

 _ **3 - 2 - 1..**_

 **Meteor dehenshined to Sakuta and looked around, then ran through the town.**

 _ **MAKE YOU BURN...!**_

 **Sakuta turned into Meteor and flew through the air in the energy ball, the energy field breaking.**

 _ **( Instrumental )**_

 **Ryu looked around, he then picked up the Rocket Astro Switch. Sakuta holding the Meteor Switch close. Fourze and Meteor charged again a million Kaijin.**

 _ **Mureta YATSUra nanka ni..**_

 **Sakuta stood up and went with Yang Rose into a store, they both buying matching keychains, smiling bright.**

 _ **Tatakau shikaku wa nai~!**_

 **Sakuta looks up, the screen turning to the sky, then lowering down to Meteor fighting the Gemini Zodiart.**

 _ **Honki de kanaetakerya..**_

 **Ryu was pulled into a room by Ruby Rose, both were looking for a photo, which Ryu didn't notice, but threwn back and it was caught by Blake.**

 _ **Jibun hitori de idomya ii~!**_

 **Ryu looked around and took a run, after passing an ally, it was Fourze using his Drill Leg to slash through his enemies.**

 _ **Comin'! Comin'! Sou sono toki aoi inseki ga chijou ni orite!  
Beat-Beatin'! Jibun nomi shinjirareru no wa!**_

 **Fourze and Meteor were punching through Zodiart while the Sagattarius Zodiart watched from above. Fourze charged and kicked into a creature and caused a large explosion, while Meteor was causing more by punching through them.**

 _ **Comin'! Comin'! Sou ano toki, hatasu to chikatta yakusoku no tame..**_

 **Fourze and Meteor rolled under the Leo Zodiart's blast, charging and dodging another, both jumping up and kicking through it.**

 _ **Shudan erabanai..  
SO I'M JUST READY!**_

 **Meteor turned to see the light summon a woman in white clothing, which he was ready to fight if he had to. Fourze turned on the Rocket Module and flew up.**

 _ **MOERO SHOOTING STAR!  
Massugu ni BUREnai kidou egaki~!  
There's No Choice, YOU JUST DO IT!**_

 **Fourze was in the air, flying through as he looked to see an airship where Ruby, Yang, Blake, Jaun, and the others of Team RWBY were waving.**

 _ **Tobe, SHOOTING THE TARGET!  
Sono kobushi de sadame kimete yare ze~!  
THERE'S NO CHOICE, YOU JUST DO IT!**_

 **Sakuta activated the Meteor Driver and gained in his energy orb and flew through the air. The Energy Orb landed and knocked some Kaijin back, he turned toward them and charged.**

 _ **SHOOTING STAR~!  
Sono saki ni sadame tsukame tore.. YEH..!**_

 **Meteor put a thumb at the other side of his head, then charged toward the Orion Zodiart, jumping over him and punching him back.**

* * *

 _Previously on Remnants of Meteor!_

 _Sakuta and Ryu are now in Beacon, they take the trial of the Emerald Forest and are attacked by Grimm. Now Fourze and Meteor are on the fight against their enemies. Sakuta finds Jaune unconcious, so he decides to set him next to a tree so he can recover._

 ** _SWITCHES ON!_**

 ** _1\. Rocket_**

 ** _2\. Gallant_**

 ** _3\. Drill_**

 ** _4\. Radar_**

 ** _5\. Magic Hand_**

 ** _6\. Meteor_**

 ** _7\. Meteor Galaxy Brace_**

* * *

I rolled from an attack from a Grimm. I then jumped and kicked another back, backflipping off of it, a snake slithering toward me, I put my fingers against it, then turned that into a punch and it flung back. "WATCHA!" I kicked another back, then got into battle stance. I backflipped after another attack and then looked to my hand, I then punched another back and pulled out the Meteor Driver, placing it on my waist. " **Henshin!** " I transformed and jumped, picking up the other two and jumping off into the air.

I landed and rolled out of the way from an attacked, I took off the Meteor Driver and the armor released. "Why did you run?" Ruby asked, "I already have used too much of the Meteor Switch's power." I explained, "I don't have Storm.. and Ryu isn't here to help out.." I sighed and looked to my watch, "Plus.. We should be bringing these trophies back to the Academy.. I bet Ryu already beat us there." they both nodded and we left.

* * *

Once we made it to the Academy, we gave the Chairman our trophies and he smirked, which kind of made me suspicious. But who am I to judge the Chairman? I just walked by, obviously he was gonna figure me out if I hadn't.

"Something doesn't seem normal here.." I told myself, I couldn't lose my theory.. I just know I'm correct.

* * *

 **Dem : KAMEN RIDER W!**

 **(Play W Boiled Extreme - Trailer Opening)**

A loud explosion caused many people to begin running, a teen looks toward all the destruction, he was very confused, but he still stayed calm. He was then punched back by a creature and he rolled along the ground, then looked to the left and saw a Belt..

 **-= CYCLONE! =-  
** **-+ JOKER! +-**

W stood in the teen's place. "I.. Am A Kamen Rider!" he said happily, "Don't you mean we?" a green clothed teen with a black jacket said, flicking the boy's head. "Oh yeah.. I forgot.. Let's go.. Taiji!" The teen said, Taiji pulled out the Cyclone Memory,

" **Henshin!** "


End file.
